Something Worth Celebrating
by WaywardDaughter617
Summary: With Christmas quickly approaching and Micheal still on the loose, Sam is unsure when Dean starts decorating. But maybe, there is something to celebrate. #BroBondCC #Brotherfic


A.N

 _Submission for the BroBond Christmas Challenge on Tumblr, Twitter, and AO3._

 _Prompts used:_

 _10: "It's canon that Dean loves Christmas (I'm taking that from that Christmas episode whose title I've forgotten.) Now that Sam and Dean have a home in the Bunker, Dean wants to go all out decorating. Sam is...not entirely sure about this."_

 _12: "Super emotionally important gift"_

Sam stood in the middle of the map room, staring at the brick wall, barely awake. It had been a long month, firstly because of Jack's sickness. After the initial pitfall from the trick spell and grace from the Shaman, Jack continued in the decline, until...until he had died.

But now, they had to track down Dark Kaia, get the "egg", take on Michael, etc. Every second that passed meant more time for Michael to amass his forces. Even though they had clues to his location, they weren't nearly prepared to take him on yet.

At the same time, Sam had been managing the dispersing of the AU hunters from the bunker. It had taken some time, but with Charlie's help, they'd been able to create fake IDs for everyone. As long as they didn't get into anything crazy and kept flying under the radar, everything would be fine. Of course, they'd had to change a few names here and there, but they'd managed it. Not everyone left though. Some wanted to stay in the area and help out, keep things running smoothly.

That said, there was so much more to do. Sam still needed to check in with various hunters and watch videos others had sent in, make sure someone manned the phone line overnight, make sure there was someone to man the phone line overnight, then maybe...Sam rubbed a hand over his face. Maybe then he'd be able to sleep.

Footsteps sounded behind him before a hand laid on his shoulder, heavy and warm, and Sam instinctively flinched for a moment as he turned, only to see his brother standing there. Dean's brow was furrowed, eyes worried. Before he could open his mouth, Sam spoke, inhaling deeply to calm his heart from the unintentional fright.

"What's up, Dean? Is there something wrong?"

The frown over green eyes deepened, and Dean pursed his lips.

"Yeah, Sammy, something's wrong." Sam ducked his head a bit, he knew that look. It was the same worried face Dean would make when Sam would stay up late alternating research for hunts with his homework as a teen.He couldn't leave a stone unturned then, because what if he didn't find enough information and Dean got hurt? Sam hadn't seen that look in a while, but it didn't take a genius to guess what it was about. He cringed.

Now, Dean's eyes were stern as they stared at him. "I know you didn't go to bed until one at least last night. I have no idea if you ate breakfast, but you didn't eat any lunch, and you barely ate anything because you're taking every call you get. It's two in the morning. You're wearing yourself too thin, Sam."

"I-I know Dean." Sam huffed out a breath, averting his eyes, glancing at the lore books on the table, and his laptop on the map table. "I just need to get some more stuff done, then I'll go to bed. I promise." Dean shook his head, a glint of amusement in his eyes as he let out a short chuckle. "Actually, since Jules, Charlie and some of the other guys are here tonight, I asked them if they minded picking up the stuff that told them you would be doing later. They were happy to help out, Sam. You don't have to do everything. Hell, even when our Bobby was managing stuff with hunters he didn't take on everything. Now, you are going to eat something, then go to bed." Dean shook his head ruefully as he wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder, steering him out of the room as he spoke. "We don't need you sick too."

Dean lay on his bed, surrounded with the familiar sights of his room. It was completely dark save for a lone lamp on the bedside dresser. After making sure Sam ate and went to bed, having the oddest sense of deja vu over it, Dean checked in on Charlie as she went over the check-in statuses from the other hunters. He was tired and a bit grumpy, but it was worth it to make sure Sam actually went to sleep. He was putting too much on his plate. Charlie, as it turned out, was a bit of a night owl, making her way through the work without much problem. He really should ask if she had some sort of nickname she preferred, it was sometimes too easy to forget that she wasn't their Charlie. Dean swallowed against the lump in his throat as he thought of their Charlie. It was better to think of the Charlie they had in the Bunker like she was a twin or something.

When Dean had seen her, she'd been wearing a muted Christmas sweater, faded and worn (it was probably from a thrift store) and that got him thinking. It was already December, and they hadn't had a decent Christmas in a few years. They'd all but ignored the winter celebration last year with everything going on, and they had been gearing to do the same thing this year. Now that they had Jack back...maybe they could have a nice holiday. Just maybe. He'd run to the store tomorrow, find some decorations and try to spruce the bunker up a bit, find some presents.

Dean yawned as he reached to turn out the light. Hopefully, tomorrow would go as planned.

Sam left his room yawning. He hadn't meant to sleep in so late, he really hadn't. Still bleary from sleep, he entered the map room to find Dean on a ladder in front of the archway to the library. The end of a faux-pine garland was in his hand, along with a package of those weird hooks that you can stick to walls. Jack stood at the foot of the ladder with the rest of the decorations, looking up at Dean. Sam frowned, hearing faint music. Turning, he saw the old turntable record player he and Dean had found when first exploring the bunker had been dusted off, and was playing soft Christmas music. He blinked, looking at Dean, confused and still disoriented from sleep.

"What's going on, Dean?"

"What does it look like Sammy? It's Christmas!" Dean grinned, eyes bright.

"Dean-" Sam started to voice his confusion, but a look at Jack's happy face stopped the half complaint in its tracks. He couldn't spoil that joy, not now. He'd talk to him later. With a quiet sigh, he flashed a quick smile at Jack, before heading to the kitchen, which honestly should have been his first destination.

As Sam sat at the kitchen table, eating a simple omelet for brunch, footsteps sounded in the hallway. Heavy footsteps. Dean. Cas had already passed by earlier, looking for Jack and saying something about revising lore book on angels with him. His brother entered moments later, Sam sending a raised eyebrow his way as he saw a few tiny bits of tinsel stuck in Dean's short hair.

"So, Sammy, what's the deal?" Dean spread his hands out, with a frown. "I would've thought you'd be a bit more chipper with some sleep. "

"I just don't get the whole holiday decorating stuff, not now, Dean." Sam pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "We almost lost Jack for good, Michael is still out there, we haven't found Dark Kaia and the spear." He glanced toward the doorway. "Do we really have time for Christmas?"

Dean gave Sam an evaluatory look, green eyes piercing as his lips quirked up in a half-smile.

"I don't know, man. Honestly, have we ever had time for typical holidays? But we've got more reason to celebrate now than last year. We've got Jack, Cas, and for the moment, we're safe. That's worth toasting some eggnog to in my book."

Against his better judgment, Sam agreed to try and enjoy the holiday, as Dean roped Cas and Jack into more decorating.

Sam offered up his suggestions for gifts but stayed in the bunker researching as Dean made it a mission to get presents for everyone, enlisting Charlie's help in finding presents to send to Jody and the gals.

Charlie seemed to enjoy the bit of normality and getting to know Dean. He turn took to calling her "Red". Jack had been in a constant state of excitement, caught up in Dean's relentless pursuit of a happy holiday.

The night before Christmas, Dean stood in the Bunker kitchen, iPad propped up on the table with directions on how to make eggnog. The ingredients were spread out, with additional bottles of rum and whiskey set to the side.

One batch was already finished, a cup already set aside for tasting. The second batch, complete with a bit of alcohol, had just been thrown in the fridge.

Sam entered the kitchen to see Dean taking the first sip. He glanced at the ingredients strewn about the table, then to his brother who stood grinning next to all of it.

"Is that...eggnog?" Sam chuckled.

Dean beamed as he replied, "Sure is, Sammy!", pulling a pitcher full of it out of the fridge, and waited for his brother's confirmatory nod before pouring a second glass.

Handing the drink over, Dean waited. Hesitant, eyes flicking to his brother, Sam took a small sip. He pulled to glass away, looking at it with approval.

"Not bad Dean." Sam chuckled.

"Right?" Dean poured a second serving into his own glass. "Do you remember that Christmas when you spiked the store-bought eggnog? Man, that was a surprise I wasn't expecting." He laughed, before taking another sip of the chilled drink along with Sam.

The taller man nodded, a faint smile on his face.

"Yeah. I do remember." He lifted the glass in a toast, before finishing the last of it and setting the cup in the sink, and heading to his room.

Sam found himself going through his box of mementos in his room, dim light emitting from the tiny faux christmas tree Dean had insisted in putting on Sam's dresser.

He picked up the old amulet that he'd given to Dean so many years ago, the bronzed face and horns grinning at him in their mounded features, and a long cord hanging from his fingers.

He frowned, as an idea struck, before a true smile spread across his face.

Perfect.

Christmas was a success. Jody, Donna, and the rest of the girls arrived around lunchtime, Mary and Bobby at dinner, and presents were handed out all around.

Jack had already gone to bed, and Cas had left to read something before heading to his room. Dean and Sam sat on the couch in Dean's den next to the Christmas tree, sipping eggnog.

Sam stood up, moving to the tree and pulling a small wrapped object from the back branches. He handed it to Dean while settling himself on the couch.

Dean frowned. "I thought we did all our gifts already."

Sam nodded. "We did. But this one is special."

Dean turned to the present, ripping the colorful paper to reveal edges of leather. Pulling the rest of the paper off, the grinning face of the amulet came into view. The horns had a thinner cord wrapped around them, tied in a braid and connected to a thick leather bracelet, woven together like paracord. Dean's face was dumbstruck. "Thank you, Sam...I-I love it."

Sam grinned, a broad smile that rarely made an appearance these days. "We're still here. Despite the odds and bad luck, and everything the world has thrown at us. Maybe you're right. We do have something to celebrate." He lifted his eggnog, clinking it against to Dean's. "Merry Christmas."

A.N

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed it!

-WD617


End file.
